Love, that should not exist
In''' Love, that should not exist '''dreht sich die Handlung um den "Playboy" Noah Puckerman. Nach zahlreichen One-Night-Stands und Affären möchte Puck sich nun auf eine feste Beziehung fixieren. Als er jedoch erneut einen One-Night-Stand hat, passiert etwas unterwartetes ... Kapitel 1 Puck, ein 34-jahre junger Kerl, hatte alles was man sich vorstellen konnte. Er war reich, sah gut aus und bekam immer die besten Frauen. Wobei, mit den Frauen hat Puck neuderings abgeschlossen. Er will endlich eine feste Beziehung führen und nicht immer kurze One-Night-Stands. Als er eines Sommerabends alleine in der Bar saß, war eine junge hübsche Dame nicht zu übersehen. Sie war sicher nur halb so alt wie er, fand sie aber dennoch ziemlich attaktiv. Trotz seines Vornahme, konnte er nicht anders und sprach sie an. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sprach sie an. "Hallo junge Dame." "Hallo ? Kennen wir uns ?" "Ich denke nicht. Aber das können wir ja ändern ?" "Naja, ich denke eher nicht." Sie war so ziemlich die erste Frau, die Puck abblitzen ließ, was Puck nur noch heißer auf sie machte. "Wie kann ich dein Herz erobern Süße ?" Die junge Frau lächelte Puck an. "Du lässt wohl wirklich nicht locker ?" "Bei so einer hübschen Frau natürlich nicht !" "Okay, dann lass uns besser kennen lernen." "Gerne." Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu Pucks Wagen, woraufhin sie auf einen Hügel fuhren und gemeinsam Sterne beobachteten. "Die Sterne funkeln so schön wie deine Augen." schmeichelte Puck der jungen Dame. "Dankesehr. Aber bitte lass diese langweiligen Anmachen."Die beiden lächelten sich an, woraufhin Puck ihr einen Kuss gab. Sie kammen immer mehr in eine romantische Stimmung. Kapitel 2 Puck richtete sich auf und konnte die Morgensonne endecken. Er blickte sich um, endeckte seinen Wagen, aber die junge Dame von letzter Nacht war verschwunden ! Nicht einmal eine Nachricht hatte sie ihm hinterlassen ! Dabei hat er zwischen ihnen ein richtig gutes Gefühl. Puck beruihgte sich aber mit der Tatsache, dass die Frauen in seinen Leben kammen und gingen. Im laufe des Tages, merkte Puck aber das die junge Dame von letzter Nacht nicht wie die anderen waren, immerhin wollte sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Verzweifelt suchte er ihre Nähe, aber er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Er hatte ihre Adresse nicht und wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen ! Müde richtete er sich auf und fuhr zu seinen treuen Job, den Pools von Lima, wo er immer wieder neue Damen kennenlernte. Als er gerade an der Klingel der Haustür, seines neuen "Auftragabgebers" läutete, öffnete ihm plötzlich die junge Dame. Es war die junge Dame von letzter Nacht ! "So sieht man sich wieder" meinte Puck glücklich, woraufhin er hinter der jungen Dame einen Jungen endeckte, welcher vermutlich der Freund der Dame war. "Hallo Mr. Puckerman ? Ich zeig ihnen kurz unseren Pool." Währrend die junge Dame Puck eine "Einführung" zur Pflegung des Pools gab, war Puck nicht aufmerksam und hatte nur Augen für sie. "Hören sie mir überhaupt zu Mr. Puckerman ?" "Natürlich ! Nur kann ich nicht ganz verstehen wieso sie tun als wär nichts gewesen ?" "Hör mal zu ! Ich liebe meinen Freund, wir werden heiraten und eine Familie gründen ! Du wirst mir das nicht zerstören !" "Aber du liebst mich. Nicht ihn !" "Woher willst du das wissen ?!" "Ich weiß es einfach." Wütend gab die junge Dame Puck eine Ohrfeige, woraufhin dieser in den Pool flog. Kapitel 3 Puck richtete sich auf, und fand sich in einen hübschen, großen Zimmer wieder. Neben ihm war die junge Dame und ihr Freund. "Geht es ihnen gut ?" fragten die beiden neugierig. "Geht schon.." meinte Puck und richtete sich auf. "Es tud mir so leid, Mr. Puckerman. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen ?" "Nicht weiter schlimm." "Ich hohl ihnen kurz einen neuen Eisbeutel !" Währrend die junge Dame den Eisbeutel holte, blickte sich Puck im Zimmer um. Besonders fiehl ihm dabei ein Bild ins Auge, welches er sich sofort näher ansah. Die Personen am Bild waren ihm mehr als bekannt. Es waren Shelby und seine Tochter Beth. Aber wieso war ein Bild von ihnen im Haus der jungen Dame ? "Gefällt ihnen das Bild ?" fragte die junge Dame, welche zurückgekehrt war. "Ja. Ich kenn die Leu..". Puck wurde von einen klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen. Die junge Dame lief sofort zur Tür und öffnete sie. Puck konnte Shelby erkennen und die ganze Situation wurde immer merkwürdiger. Verzweifelt suchte Puck nach einen Stift, schrieb seine Nummer auf und haute durch ein Fenster ab. Nachdem die junge Dame mit Shelby ins Haus zurückgekehrt war, konnte sie Puck nicht mehr auffinden. Aber seine Nummer ! Sofort schob sie sich den Zettel ein und nahm sich fest vor noch heute anzurufen. Kapitel 4 Nervös setzte sich die junge Dame mit ihren Handy auf die Toilette, damit ihr Freund ja nichts mitbekamm. Sie wählte die Nummer und rufte nervös an. "Ja, hallo ?" "Hallo, hier ... die Frau die sie in den Pool geworfen hat." "Ohh hallo ... was gibts ?" "Ich wollte fragen ob wir uns nicht vllt treffen können ?" "Gerne. Wo denn ?" "Im Breadstix ?" "Klar" "Oke. Und wann ?" "Heute um 16:00 Uhr ?" "Klingt gut!" "Oke, aufwiedersehen ...". Langsam legte die junge Dame den Hörer weg, sie war wohl wirklich verliebt. Ihr Freund dürfte davon aber nichts erfahren ... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee